guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Acolyte of Balthazar
thanks for getting this up, but could someone get a better picture later? thx. Anooneemiss 15:08, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Done. --Dirigible 23:22, 28 October 2006 (CDT) This guy is reallyyyyyyy strong. Wow... --Wormy 23:42, 15 November 2006 (CST) :If you pick off the "lackeys" and then take him on alone, he's quite easy to kill. Deep wound (paragon's vicious attack or elite cruel spear) bleed, and degen (life siphon or conjure phantasm works very well) and he dies quickly without getting a shot in. Be careful of cripple, and kite him. With patience and caution, you can take him out with yourself and 3 spellcaster heroes. :) too bad he doesn't seem to drop a green scythe :( ::How do you take out the Kournans around him without your party wiping? I tried with a friend, both our ele heroes were blindbots and locked onto the Acolyte, but he somehow managed to hit through blind a few times, and killed our eles. The party promptly wiped after that. >_> Noob4sure 15:02, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::Don't take ele heroes? :P I used Warrior, Monk and Necro heroes and even with all the minions running around still was able to wipe out most of the surrounding guys before agroing the acolyte. Even if you do agro him/her, concentrate on taking out the others first, leave him/her for last. Just my $0.02. --Rainith 15:48, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::::Taking minions to kill this guy is a very poor decision. His Banishing Strike will do ~ 300 damage. Don't use minions, folks. Finrod 18:00, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::::Minions would be alright as long as you have death nova placed on em... multiple minions popping with death nova all around him leads to alot of spike damage very fast as he tears through them :) MLT11x 18:00, 11 December 2006 (CST) I always just ignore him untill the avatar of balthazar thing wears off, he is MUCH easier to kill when it is off.--Runar Funtime 10:48, 25 December 2006 (CST) :He can maintain it can't he? boss — Skuld 10:49, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, but the skill is DISABLED. HRT doesn't affect that. The Acolytes must have Mysticism at 20 or something, though, because there's not a very long downtime while the boss isn't in Avatar form. Also, they're all girls. >_> Shido 11:21, 25 December 2006 (CST) timing do u need to of become general to fight him :::Whatever it says, i'm pretty sure they can maintain it — Skuld 11:25, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::We have pics uploaded of some of the acolytes in human form. I think Dwayna's one of them. --Armond Warblade (talk) 16:31, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::::Or is she really like ubar z0mg strong ? Just wanted to be the obnoxious one #14 123. 90.26.24.26 03:21, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Skills Skills confirmed with SoC. --Rainith 05:55, 19 November 2006 (CST) Male/Female "This guy is reallyyyyyyy strong. Wow... --Wormy 23:42, 15 November 2006 (CST)" I thought it was a girl... if it is a girl I am kicked-ass by a girl!! :S--Shady 15:16, 19 November 2006 (CST) :It is a girl, you just don't see it for very long before she transforms into her Elite form. Inniss 1428 22:01, 26 November 2006 (CST) I believe a small typo is present in article notes. Acolyte is female and is refered to as "his" when speaking outside of elite form. Unique Drop? can anyone confirm that the Acolytes now drop green weapons yet.--Domon Kasho 02:29, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Yes, they do | Turk Nagona 02:02, 31 December 2006 (CST) Pic? What happened to the pic? It needs to be stubbed until we have the pic, doesn't it? --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:20, 26 January 2007 (CST)